Wild Child
by sabinasabina.8855
Summary: A group of very "special" children ambush Klaus and Caroline while they are on a walk. Inspired slightly by "where the wild things are". Klaroline Please read! Tell me if you would like me to carry on :)


Taking Caroline on a quiet walk in the forest proved to be an excellent idea.

She had only admitted her feelings towards me a year ago and things seemed to have escalated quickly.

We walked in silence holding hands as I guided here through the woods, I was going to show her a sight to behold.

I wore my brown leather boots grey sweater and black jacket, black jeans. She wore a similar practical outfit, black skinny jeans her knee high black boots and dark military green jacket.

Suddenly I could feel eyes watching us, my hybrid senses going crazy I stopped grabbed her and placed her protectively behind me my arms reaching behind me to cage her in immediately she clung onto my arm she must've sensed it too.

"Klaus what's going on?" "Sh sweetheart" I said in a whisper.

Footsteps that's what my ears registered they were surrounding us around about 4 footsteps one behind one pair behind one in front two either side. I paid more attention to the footsteps they didn't seem to belong to adults they were very light and small.

Ever so slowly cautiously like cats emerging out of the bushes and thick trees were 4 children or what appeared to be children. They were small and the youngest looked roughly 8 whereas the oldest looked 12. They gave off the impression that they weren't like normal children oh no they were simply _wild_. The animalistic glint in their eyes scruffy appearance wearing plain brown leather and the fur of animals one even wore worn autumn leaves as a mask. With mouth and eye holes cut into it. They wore bracelets and necklaces of leather and wooden beads; they remained crouched down eyeing us with upmost curiosity a dangerous glare in their eyes.

After realizing they were probably just escaped orphans and yet as I observed them they didn't seem to be exactly human. I straightened up and brought Caroline up next to me, I'm sure she could handle children.

I cleared my throat and mustered a friendly voice "Hello young ones" I said with a small smile.

Immediately at the sound of my voice they panicked yet remained put glancing at each other and making small noises with their mouths, some kind of language, I took this time to fully observe them. The youngest one had golden hair like Caroline and was female her long hair braided her green eyes fierce as she communicated with the others she appeared to be the only girl there. Another child was a boy he looked to be the brother of the blonde girl with features very similar likes her. Another boy had dark eyes almost black as well as raven black hair he seemed to be the most ferocious of them all occasionally growling at his companions. The last boy resembled Koll frighteningly his light brown hair and chestnut eyes.

Eventually they stopped altogether and the dark haired boy growled as if making his final statement. The boy with the blonde hair nodded and with surprising speed ran off into the trees leaving the others now standing perfectly straight their eyes locked on us I was almost afraid to move.

I looked at Caroline and laughed a little trying to reassure her it was only a bunch of children and yet deep down we both knew there was something supernatural about them.

Eventually the child came back in tow with what appeared to be their leader a female who looked oldest out of them possibly 13 she had dark brown hair and dark red highlights her hazel eyes lined with thick black lashes her hair braided into a side braid with fly a ways framing her face. She looked determined as she headed towards us breaking through the circle they had formed around us she didn't give Caroline a second glance her focus was on me as she stood in front of me, within arms length. "Be quiet and don't move or I'll burn you're pretty little vampire girlfriend to death" I growled instinctively at her threat and that's when it clicked, _these children were dragon born _so the legend was true children who were able to control and conjure fire with their minds having the power and fierceness of dragons and eventually riding them once they were old enough, outcasts of society forced to live in the wild scavenging and thieving off hikers in the forests. "Alright" I said as I kept still. She nodded in appreciation before walking in a circle around me occasionally placing her hand on different areas of my chest and back. She then tore off my jacket and threw it to one off the children and they immediately caught it. She then took my necklaces leaving the one with the cross on it on my neck and threw the rest to the other child who also caught it. She then placed her hand right above my heart and I felt sensational warmth spread through me her fire was inside me burning gently to create a positive affect as a thank you.

She then moved to Caroline but I stepped in front of her she wasn't to take Caroline's things. A flame appeared in her hand and she moved it to my face the fire was strange it wasn't natural it had a weird stinging sensation with it that was agonizingly painful. She pulled back and shook her head as a warning. She stepped back tilted her head back so she faced the sky and let out a beautiful 4 note birds whistle. It was strangely silent the animals and trees and frozen no noise present in the forest except for our unnecessary breathing until all hell broke loose.

A swooshing came from the sky as a beast came tumbling down from the sky its large wings making enormous flapping sounds it stood 12 feet tall, _a dragon._


End file.
